zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Golden Gash!!: Demon Revolution Army
Overview Golden Gash!!: Demon Revolution Army, also known as "Konjiki no Gash (Bell)!!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun" and "Zatch Bell! Mamodo Revolution Army" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction created by NejiHyuga900. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash!! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (2000 A.D.) has started 1. 27 years later 2 and beyond, an evil organization, called the Demon Revolution Army, is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World? This fan fiction will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts. List of volumes/arcs and chapters Volume 1: The Revolution Begins * Chapter 1/Prologue: Post-Demon Battle - Taking place some time after the Demon Battle of 200X. Everyone's age increases by 1 since their debut in the manga/anime. * Chapter 2: Rise of the Demon Revolution Army - Taking place 27 years after Chapter 1. * Chapter 3: Ambush * Chapter 4: Recruiting the Past * Chapter 5: The Past and Future Meet Volume 2: Climax of Chaos * Chapter 6: The Second Attack * Chapter 7: The Additional Death Generals * Chapter 8: Zeil and Zophise - Alternately entitled "Zeil and Zofis". * Chapter 9: Necromancer of Darkness * Chapter 10: Master of Chaos Volume 3: The Zulu Empire * Chapter 11: Attack in the Past * Chapter 12: Battle in the Human World, Part 1 * Chapter 13: Battle in the Human World, Part 2 * Chapter 14: Battle in the Human World, Part 3 * Chapter 15: Epilogue - The ending of the story, taking place almost a thousand years later. Volume 4: Pre-Revolution Army 15 extention * Chapter 15-1: Operation: Oblivion - An extension to part of Chapter 15, taking place in the past. * Chapter 15-2: Pre-Revolution Showdown, Part 1 * Chapter 15-3: Pre-Revolution Showdown, Part 2 ** "What If" spin-off Volume 5: Classified 15 extention * Chapter 15-4: The Calm Before Another Storm (written, not published yet) - An extension to part of Chapter 15, taking place in the present. * Chapter 15-5: Classified (written, not published yet) * Chapter 15-6: Classified (written, not published yet) * Chapter 15-7: Classified (written, not published yet) * Chapter 15-8: Classified (written, not published yet) * Chapter 15-9: Reunion (writing in progress) * Chapter 15-10: Classified * Chapter 15-11: Untitled * Chapter 15-12: Untitled (estimated to be completed on Ch. 15-12 or Ch. 15-13) Spin-off Chapters: * Chapter 15-3 "What If" List of characters In additional to those characters, so far, this fan fiction also includes (and this fan fiction involves time traveling): * Zatch (Gash) Bell (past) - Protagonist * Kiyo(maro) Takamine (past and future) - Protagonist (past), Protagonist/Supporter (future) * Penny (Patie) (past) - Protagonist * Byonko (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Kafk(a) Sunbeam (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Kanchomé (Kyanchome) (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Li-en (Li Yen) (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Megumi Ōumi (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Parco Folgore (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Schneider "Ponygon (Umagon)" (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Tia (Tio) (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Wonrei (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Zeno (Zeon) Bell (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Brago (past and future) - Supporter (for Chapters 1 & 8 respectively only) * Former King Bell (past and mid-future) - Supporter (past), mentioned only (mid-future) * Former Queen Bell (past and mid-future) - Supporter (past), mentioned only (mid-future) * Kolulu (Koruru) (past) - Supporter (for Chapter 1 only) * Koral Q (Coral Q) (future) - Supporter * Kido (Kid) (future) - Supporter * Headmaster (fuure) - Supporter Character roles: * Protagonist: Heroes that will commonly appear in each chapter. * Protagonist/Supporter: Heroes that won't get much attention but will still appear or at least be mentioned in each chapter somehow. * Supporter: Hero/neutral characters that will only appear in a chapter or two. * Antagonist: Evil characters. The entire Demon Revolution Army are the antagonists of the fan fiction. * Mentioned only: They are only heard in the fan fiction but never appeared in the fan fiction. ---- Comments If anyone here is interesting in reading my fan fiction. Feel to do so. And if you want to you can leave a comment here or on each chapter on DeviantART. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 03:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC)